


pinfeathers

by tsukum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, fuck i LOVE bird people, that's it. those tags. that's the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/pseuds/tsukum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gon. Are you preening me?"</p><p>(Possible) drabble series set in an AU where everyone is a bird person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinfeathers

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **01.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Gon, are you preening me?"  
>  **rating:** G  
>  **warnings:** n/a  
>  **notes:** recently tumblr discussion hatched a beautiful naked bird child of an au.  
> 

“Gon. Are you preening me?”

“Yeah,” says Gon, not taking his eyes off the tip of Killua’s left wing. He’s carefully combing his fingers through the feathers there, trying to groom them into place. “Hold still.”

“Are you preening my wings?” Killua repeats.

“You just asked me that, and I just said yeah.” Gon finds a speck of dirt or something amongst Killua’s feathers and plucks it out with focused precision. He flicks it away, off the big comfy sofa to the dusty wooden floor of their Heaven’s Arena suite somewhere, and surveys his work. “Perfect. Now the other one.”

“Why... are you doing that?” Killua says. His voice sounds violin-strung and nervous. Like the physical vulnerability is setting off an alarm clock right outside the closed bedroom door of his fight-or-flight mechanism. Gon stops.

“Hasn’t anyone ever preened your wings for you before, Killua?” He asks.

“No,” says Killua. Something about that answer makes Gon feel sad, but he isn’t sure what.

“Mito-san used to do it for me all the time. You can do it for your friends, too, or anyone who’s important to you. I’ve seen lots of people do it out here already. It’s just showing someone…” He gets distracted again grooming and preening Killua’s feathers. “...showing someone you care about ‘em. I guess.”

Once he’s gotten comfortable with letting someone else physically touch him, Gon’s fingernails combing through Killua’s feathers feels soothing. At some point, his head drops contentedly, rested half on the soft pillows of the sofa and half on Gon’s chest. The room around them, the late afternoon sunlight coming in through the big window, the sofa and Gon around him shift together and fade into a pleasant, sleepy blur.

It is quiet.

“Killua,” says Gon softly. “Are you falling asleep?”

Killua warbles something incoherent and only a little disgruntled, more drowsy chirping then speech.

He feels more than hears Gon smile.

“Goodnight.”

 


End file.
